Insanity
by Joliet E. Bunyao
Summary: Haruno Sakura drove Uchiha Sasuke insane. One shot.


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. This is a one shot, and I made this out of boredom. Please go to my profile and check out the other story I am currently working on, if you'd like.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity<strong>

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I hate it.

I hate her.

I hate everyone.

I hate myself.

Her pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes, her curvaceous body…why am I thinking about her like this?

I'm disgusted with myself.

I hate her scent. No, I honestly love her scent. She smells like cherry blossoms.

She's my cherry blossom.

What was I thinking…?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

"_I'll be back." Sasuke muttered._

"_Where are you going, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked._

"_Don't worry about it." _

_Suigetsu shrugged. He was used to Sasuke wandering off at night, but he hated that he had to deal with Karin's constant worry that he'll never come back._

_Sasuke and his crew were a few miles away from Konoha. Him and his team were gathering information on the leaf ninja, to see what they were capable of._

_Sasuke was planning to do what he wanted all along._

_Destroy the leaf village. _

_In order to destroy it, of course, he had to know what the leaf shinobi can do. Since the village was once his home, he knew a little bit about everyone, so that was a great head start for him._

_What distracted him was that certain pink haired girl. _

_Sasuke teleported into the leaf village. He learned to conceal his chakra so well, no one can sense him at all. Sasuke was standing on a tree branch, staring at Sakura's apartment window._

_There she was. Haruno Sakura, sleeping peacefully in her bed. She didn't have a blanket on, so Sasuke saw Sakura's lavender satin nightgown._

_Sasuke didn't need to use the window, he was better than that. He simply teleported inside of her room._

_Sasuke was now standing in front of Sakura. In Sasuke's eyes, she was his beautiful angel. _

"_Sasuke."_

_Sasuke was a bit surprised. He had forgotten that he wasn't hiding his chakra anymore._

_He couldn't believe he was caught off guard. Damn, she was that good._

"_Hn." Sasuke remained calm._

_Sakura rose slowly from her bed and rubbed her eyes. Then she got up, and stood face to face with Sasuke._

"_You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?" From the looks of it, Sakura didn't seem angry. She still had feelings for Sasuke even after he had tried killing her._

"_Do you…still, love me?" The question sounded so foreign to Sasuke, he had never asked such a thing. _

_Sakura stood there, silently. _

_No response._

"_Answer me."_

"…_Yes."_

"_Even after I tried killing you?"_

"_I know, I'm stupid. I'm stupid for even letting you talk to me right now. You're considered a traitor around here. I should report you, but…I just can't. I only sensed you because you let your chakra roam around free, but you concealed it now just so you can talk to me. Obviously there's something you need to know." Sasuke could sense Sakura's serious tone._

"_Why do you still have these unnecessary feelings for me? Your feelings mean nothing to me." _

_Sakura raised her eyebrow._

"_Sasuke-kun…if you call my feelings, 'unnecessary', and mean nothing to you, then why are you here…?"_

_Sasuke was mute. _

"_I can't take it anymore." Sasuke whispered._

"_Can't take what any—_

_Before Sakura can finish her sentence, she felt Sasuke's lips pressed onto hers. Her eyes widened, but for some reason, it just felt so right to her. Sakura immediately kissed back._

_Sasuke hated himself for doing this. He let her get to him. Sasuke felt even more tense, and forced his tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura didn't mind one bit. _

_Sasuke stopped what he was doing. He didn't want to take advantage of her. He just couldn't. _

_Sakura looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. _

"_I love you, Sakura."_

_Before Sakura could say anything, he was gone. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>_

"_Sasuke had become faster than before." Sakura quietly commented to herself._

_Sakura touched her lips lightly with her hand. She couldn't believe Uchiha Sasuke had kissed her. _

_She despised herself for letting HIM get to HER. She should have called Naruto, who was just downstairs. _

_However, everything had happened so fast, Sakura couldn't even think at the time. _

_Sakura knew no matter how much she wanted to report to Tsunade, she would not. _

_She loved him so much, to the point where she would risk Konoha's safety, just for him. _

_Sakura was disgusted with her own self. Was she actually choosing Sasuke over Konoha? Sakura was in disbelief._

_This is something she knew she would never speak of to anyone. _

_Sakura crawled into her bed._

"_He said he loved me…"_

"_I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>_

"_So how was your nightly stroll?" Suigetsu joked with Sasuke. _

"_SASUKE-KUN! DON'T WANDER OFF LIKE THAT! YOU'RE SCARING ME! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME!" Karin shouted._

"_Shh, Karin, don't be too loud." Suigetsu warned her._

"_SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! YOU NEED YOUR REST, GO TO SLEEP!" Karin ignored Suigetsu's warning._

"_Karin. Shut your mouth." Sasuke said in his usual cold tone._

_Karin frowned at Sasuke and didn't say a word. Suigetsu chuckled._

_Sasuke looked at Jugo, who was sleeping in his sleeping bag. The fire only had a few flames left. Sasuke saw his empty sleeping bag a few inches away from Jugo, and slipped inside of it. Suigetsu and Karin did the same to their sleeping bags._

"_I love her." Sasuke thought._

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke sighed.

_Damn that cherry blossom._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm open to anything. Critiques (No flames, please), comments, anything!<strong>

**Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
